Equilibre
by xHeaarts
Summary: "Souvent il était dit que la nature avait un curieux sens de l'humour. Un besoin morbide de rétablir l'équilibre, lorsque la balance penchait trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et sur ces plateaux reposaient deux bien étranges concepts. La vie, et la mort." Ecrit dans le cadre de la Fiction of the Month 2 organisé par le forum Fairies Fan : Les Dragons.


Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, me voilà avec un texte qui traîne depuis trèèèèès longtemps. Je voulais caser ça dans un recueil, mais finalement je l'ai écrit deux heures avant la fait de la Fiction of The Month 2 organisé par le forum Fairies Fans, avec le thème des Dragons.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que ce sont des moments de vies qui sont écrits, qui se suivent avec une certaine logique. C'est assez décousu, mais j'aime beaucoup le résultat. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Equilibre**

* * *

_Souvent il était dit que la nature avait un curieux sens de l'humour. Un besoin morbide de rétablir l'équilibre, lorsque la balance penchait trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et sur ces plateaux reposaient deux bien étranges concepts. La vie, et la mort. _

oOo

Ils avaient erré, longtemps, sans vraiment avoir de but. Ils avaient observé, prenant leur temps, étudiant chaque faits, chaque gestes, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Ils s'étaient abreuvés de la connaissance des autres, tout en conservant la leur. Puis ils avaient parlé, et tous les hommes s'étaient tus. Tous.

Parce qu'ils avaient aimé ces créatures dès le début, mais les avaient trouvés terriblement insignifiantes. Ils les avaient vu construire leurs villes, leurs ports, leurs maisons, et recommencer, inlassablement, lorsque la nature s'opposait à eux, sans jamais faillir. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, la terre, l'eau et l'air viendraient toujours à bout de leurs œuvres. La nature serait toujours plus imposante, plus vivante. Alors ils avaient appris à aimer cet entêtement frôlant le déraisonnable, mais pourtant caractéristiques de leur espèce. Mais la nature serait toujours plus violente.

Violents, les hommes l'étaient pourtant. Ils les avaient vus s'affronter, s'entre-tuant sans pitié, mettant au point des pièges toujours plus élaborés, à la seule fin de tuer. Puis ils avaient découvert la magie, et les bains de sang s'étaient agrandis, et le rouge avait changé de teinte. Il avait pris la couleur sombre de la haine qui obscurcissait le cœur des hommes. Et la pluie tombait, tombait, se mêlant au chagrin des familles, à la douleur des corps, lavant la terre et les hommes de leurs pêchés, mais n'effaçant en rien la folie sourde qui s'était emparée d'eux. Ils continuaient de se battre, sous les pleurs et les cris de ceux qui avaient perdu leurs proches, et sous les yeux impassibles des observateurs célestes.

Eux se contentaient d'attendre et d'observer. Et malgré tout, ils commencèrent à admirer ces minuscules êtres, capable de tant de malheurs paradoxalement à leurs petites tailles. Leur magie ne saurait jamais être aussi destructrice que la leur, ni même égaler sa beauté et puissance, et pourtant, elle était une source de vie à elle seule pour eux. Elle portait en quelque sorte leurs espoirs d'un monde meilleur, loin de l'ignominie dont ils faisaient preuve. La magie les changeait.

Alors ils avaient parlé, et les humains s'étaient tus. Ils avaient écouté. Religieusement, ils avaient acquiescé à leur sermon, tremblant de peur contenue. Les Dragons avaient appris aux hommes, malgré leurs siècles de silence. Leur amour pour les bipèdes avait atteint un point de non-retour.

Les hommes avaient construit une machine, sur leurs conseils. Elle devait mettre fin au règne de la haine qui gouvernait leur belle terre. Elle symbolisait leur façon d'accepter les horreurs qu'ils avaient perpétrées. Une prise de conscience. C'était pour eux un salut. Un _Nirvana_.

oOo

Ce jour-là les Dragons volaient. Maître des cieux, ils profitaient du vent s'engouffrant sous leurs ailes, et fleuretaient avec les nuages, se cachant du Soleil dans une danse aérienne hypnotique. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un petit garçon flottait dans le ciel avec eux, sur le dos d'un immense Dragon rouge. Le sourire qu'il arborait allait d'une oreille à l'autre, expression d'un bonheur parfait. Il riait, cet enfant, et le Dragon aimait ça. Mais bourrasque plus violente que les autres failli déloger l'enfant, et le Maître des Cieux décida qu'il était temps de revenir sur la terre ferme, au grand damne du petit. Une fois fait, ils continuèrent d'observer la danse céleste, ensemble.

Soudain, l'harmonie qui régnait au-dessus d'eux pris fin. Des rugissements fusaient de toute part, porteur de messages sinistres. Pour la première fois, l'enfant pris peur. Il réalisa ce qu'était les grandes créatures, et porta un regard craintif sur son ami ailé. La bête l'ignorait, observant ses congénères.

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant, _Zeref_.

oOo

_Igneel _était triste. Il aimait les hommes. De tout son cœur. C'était lui qui, le premier, était venu à eux. Il avait cru bon de leur apprendre à vaincre leur haine, en usant de cette magie qui les détruisait autant qu'elle les galvanisait. Il avait vraiment cru que c'était une bonne idée.

Dans un sens, il avait eu raison. Nirvana avait définitivement mis fin à la guerre qui ruinait le monde de toute part. Les hommes ne se battaient plus entre eux. Mais ils criaient et pleuraient toujours leurs morts. Parce que c'était au tour des Dragons, de tout détruire, en passant par ses êtres humains qu'ils avaient aidé. Ils les traquaient, les tuaient, et les dévoraient, sous les yeux de leurs proches, avec toujours plus d'appétits et d'envie. Alors Igneel pleurait devant l'horreur dont étaient capables ses frères, autrefois si doux et compatissants. Il avait mal et pleurait pour les deux espèces.

A ses côtés, un garçon attendait que les cris cessent. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, depuis que la folie avait emportaient les Maîtres des Cieux. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble pour tenter de les raisonner, mais rien n'y faisait, le chaos persistait. Plus personnes ne voulaient d'eux. Les hommes détestaient Zeref, et les Dragons ignoraient Igneel. Ils n'avaient plus que l'un et l'autre pour se soutenir, et ne pas sombrer à leur tour dans la folie. Malgré tout, ils en venaient à douter de la vie elle-même.

oOo

Perdu dans ses pensées, un homme regarde le vol d'un Dragon dans les airs. La bête semble rouge, de là où il est. Rouge sang. Il en est recouvert. Quelques gouttes tombent de-ci de-là, rejoignant la marre qui continue de s'étendre au sol. _Acnologia_ faisait partie de la balance. En tant qu'humain, il l'avait dangereusement fait pencher d'un côté, perturbant l'équilibre fragile entre vie et mort. Il l'avait rétablit. Zeref s'en était chargé, en offrant à cet homme assoiffé de sang une vie qu'il allait vouloir à tout prix détruire. Lui qui détestait tant les Dragon, il avait fait de lui l'une de ses créatures mythiques. Il serait sûrement l'un des derniers. Et la balance ne pencherait plus, du moins pour un certain temps. S'il fallait changer quoi que ce soit, le nouveau-né s'en chargerait. Une nouvelle ère naissait avec lui, et une autre se terminait là, disparaissant comme sa forme humaine.


End file.
